


条子与他的对家番外①：互不侵犯

by zhuzisheng



Category: country hunmans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 苏德，触手，重口，祖传ooc，全肉
Relationships: union of Soviet socialist republics/Deutsches Reich
Kudos: 26





	条子与他的对家番外①：互不侵犯

纸片砸在苏联的头上，白纸黑字，顺着苏联宛如西伯利亚冻土一样毫无表情的脸滑落，条约被撕碎了，苏心知肚明，下一刻德三就要开始攻击自己了。  
于是触手突破了脆弱的布料。  
苏联不是会让人宰割的类型，既然德三撕碎了合约，那就有理由承担后果。  
触手缠绕住德三的四肢，绞住德三的脖子，顶端尖锐的针戳进德三白皙修长的脖颈，注入的液体量不多，转瞬即逝的微凉。  
但是这样的剂量足够让德三浑身热的发烫，敏感的不行，身体又软又适合作为苏联的施暴对象，苏联的肉棒破开德三的后穴时牵扯出了一阵剧烈的喘息声，触手自由的缠绕上年轻的肉体，熟练的套上了德三的性器，同样的手段也用在德三的胸前两点上，苏联的肉棒足够大——足够大的意思是，他态度强硬的挤进德三的后穴，撑开的肉壁艰难而生涩的夹住苏联的硕大，咸腥的铁锈味顺着德三与苏联的连接的地方滴落，德三痛的吸气，但是苏联的进攻就是狂风暴雨，毫无怜悯之情。  
胸口的触手就像张开的花朵，带着类似章鱼的吸盘准确的包裹住了德三的乳首，吸盘内是有细小的注射针尖的，德三感觉自己胸前的两点被大力的吮吸拉扯，带着毫不留情的滋味，似乎非要把他压榨出乳汁一般，令德三感到耻辱的是他在痛苦之中探索到了一丝微乎其微的快感，电流一般通过他的身子，德三狠狠的打了一个寒颤，努力让自己不发出任何丢人的声音。  
后穴被苏的大力抽插草的血迹斑斑，他的每一下都是把自己的粗大插进去，抵着前列腺碾压而过，动作粗暴简单，前面的触手吞掉了整根德三的肉棒，内部的肉粒挤压之下一根细细的触手悄无声息的钻进德三的前端，顺着尿道一路往内，吞吃着德三分泌的前列腺液。  
直到触手进入一个前所未有的深度时，突然膨胀起来的身体才让德三感觉到了侵犯，苏联知道几个奇门歪道的药方，他的触手也随之改进适应的生长，德三感觉到一股液体逆向注入了自己的尿道，冰凉的液体几乎让他崩溃的大哭，苏联的动作一顿，抽出自己的硕大在德三的两腿间摩擦，他喷吐的热气就在德三的耳边，宛如绝望的丧钟。  
“这种药物会让你二十分钟射一次，喜欢吗？纳粹婊子？”  
德三咬紧自己的唇，努力的忍耐自己的每一点声音，眸子里满怀愤怒与不甘，直直的盯着苏联，嘴唇咬紧到出血，铁锈味绽放在德三的体内与体外，带着不屈的德国面孔和饱受屈辱的颜色，但是不得不说，苏联在德三身后的搅动，粗暴的动作带来的不只是痛苦，苏联的撞击每一次都准确的撞击在德三的前列腺上。  
德三嘴里诅咒着，辱骂着苏联和他该死的触手，但是自己的下身已经不情不愿的站了起来，被触手包裹着，内壁上的肉粒推挤着性器，带着苏联一贯的强硬态度，德三费劲力气的挣扎在苏的触手下就像是配合的逢迎，触手恶意的从他的军服口袋中掏出属于德三的金色的仿古怀表，黏腻的水声带着怀表的声响，金色的光芒倒印在德三眼中。  
“睁大眼睛看好——纳粹杂种，已经过去十五分钟了。”苏联的抽插变得富有技巧，血腥的气味减退，相反的是淫靡的水声开始占据上风，触手吮吸着性器，在尿道处的触手搅动着带着微微的震动，德三的一条腿被高高抬起，半侧着的身体颤抖着接受苏的动作。  
时间，德三引以为傲的时间掌控能力，二十分钟一到，德三全身颤抖的如同落叶，性器不受控制的颤抖着写喷吐出白浊，但是堵住德三性器的触手并没有仁慈的对待德三，堵住的穴口加上被堵住所带来的快感，德三激烈的挣扎着，想夹紧了自己的腿，却被触手牢牢扯住，咬破了自己的唇，堵不住的呻吟从他的喉咙里涌出，压制自己呻吟的德三反而引起苏联的战意，触手在他的身上肆虐，苏联突然抽出自己插进德三后穴的粗大，两条触手黏糊糊的绞合在一起，形成一个带着螺纹的触手按摩棒，顺利的代替了苏联的硕大。  
地狱。  
苏联端坐在成堆的触手之中，傲慢的看着文件，德三的面前就是他上战场时带着的怀表，现在触手已经把冰凉的表盘塞进德三的嘴里，和温热的触手一起，德三咬不穿触手，看起来他就像吃着一个可笑的口球，金色的表链上德三的涎液和触手粘液交杂在一起混杂上血液滴落在地面，透过半透明的触手，德三只要一低头就可以看见自己的性器硬硬的挺立着，无助的颤抖和凌辱，德三的后穴已经是一片狼藉，那有怎么样呢，触手本身就是为了性爱而生，德三的感官被麻木，快感就像是毒药，侵蚀着德三的一切，将他的自制与自尊一起踩烂，苏联还是一丝不苟，傲慢的态度让德三恨不得抓住他的肩膀，咬下他的血肉。  
但是德三做不到，苏联的距离并不远，他触及不到。  
快感最终溺死了德三。  
也许是德三坠入了快感。  
无论如何，当苏察觉到德三开始无意识的迎合触手的时候，已经过去足足一个小时，德三足够从他高高在上的该死的快感天堂坠落入快感的地狱了。  
去他妈的荣耀，德三已经陷入半昏迷，一个昏迷的人在触手面前就是性爱娃娃——苏联嗤笑一声，捏起低垂的头的脸，抬起来就是漂亮的红到发黑的眸子，无神的盯着苏联，嘴里的触手搅动着发出水声，怀表还在行走。，  
下身的性器已经涨到极限，喧嚣着渴求释放，苏联透过半透明的触手，看的见他的性器涨大了足足一圈，龟头更是变成了深粉色，后穴口泛着白沫，和触手抽插时外翻的媚肉，苏抚摸着他的头发，就像抚摸一只狗，揉乱他每天必须梳的整整齐齐的头发，发丝垂落，触手的粘液流淌，他伸手扯出德三嘴里的触手，怀表掉落在地上，清脆的摔碎声，德三费劲全力咬住苏联的手，上下颚酸痛无比，咬合无非是浅浅的留下一个牙印——苏联满意的笑了出来。  
堵住性器的触手终于向德三抛洒它的宽容，内部的强大吮吸感，德三发出第一个音，剩下的就被他的快感淹没，他潮吹了。  
在小囊袋的触手也推挤着，配合着在前列腺肆虐的触手，尽职尽力的给德三最多的快感，他们在压榨，德三的体液被收集起来，苏联顺着德三的锁骨，一条带血的刀痕，触手一拥而上，肌肤被推开，吮吸着德三的血液，贮存着精液与血液，苏联看着德三的眼瞳渐渐散开，他也许会死吧，苏联想。  
那与我有什么关系。  
但是德三散开的眸子忽然凝聚成型，他咬住苏联的肩膀，撕咬着对方的血肉，他的嘴里是咸腥的味道，他的眼睛就像干涸的血块的颜色，他过于凶猛，苏联猛地收回所有的触手，一拳结结实实的打在德三小腹，苏联退后了几步，地上是破碎的协议。  
德三还是在协议中间，身上伤痕累累，他捂住小腹喘息，精液和血液来自同一个人，混杂着溅落在地上，就像是绽放的红白玫瑰。  
苏联用风衣裹住自己离开，德三颤抖着的身子砸在地面，过多的高潮和刚才的一击几乎要了他的命，但是德三没有输，他的脸贴在冰冷的地面，液体最够呛人的了，身体软的几乎没有力气，他倒在协议的碎片中间。  
最后德三慢慢爬起，用风衣裹住一丝不挂的自己，金色的破碎怀表早已经不走，德三却郑重的把它塞进自己的口袋。  
苏联。  
德三红的发黑的眸子看见了火光。  
他们将燃烧在夏季的西西伯利亚平原上。


End file.
